Nickelodeon Kingdom Keepers (remake)
by Calebray866
Summary: When Disney and Nickelodeon decide to come together to create a Nickelodeon Theme park some new heroes known as The Nickelodeon Kingdom Keepers who are being mentored by the original Kingdom Keepers. But when a new threat of Nickelodeon villains known as The Syndicate who bear strong resemblance to The Overtakers emerges both the Nickelodeon and Kingdom Keepers must stop them.


Chapter 1: A Dream...or was it?

A homeschool boy name, Milo Mitchell woke up to find himself in the new park that Disney helped funned, (which was something no one thought possible.) They and Nickelodeon banded together to build a Nickelodeon theme park called: Nickelodeon Kingdom. Now Milo found himself waking up in the middle of that very park. But it was still dark, the boy looked around he saw The Krusty Kastle which the design was clearly inspired by The Krusty Krabb from Spongebob SquarePants, well with a little mix of The Cinderella Castle back in Disney was confused all he remembered was being in his bed at home after watching some WWE. The thing was is that the park had just opened last week and he had just got done recording for Nickelodeon Kingdom's DHI program. Where he got the awesome opportunity to meet one of the original Kingdom Keepers and his role model he had always looked up to, Finn for some reason this felt odd, "hello?" Milo called out looking for someone who could tell him what the heck was going on. "Hello?! is anyone here?" Nothing which really got Milo Milo went around the corner to the Spongebob statue holding his spatula in hand with a goofy childlike grin on his spongey face. Yep that was good old SpongeBob approaches the statue to find a familiar figure he was a armored bounty hunter with bulky dark green armor with red eyes and mouth piece with holes shaped like teeth had a spiked collar on with a plasma riffle behind his back, complete with a jet pack. His armor looked really heavy and had two horns on the mask helmet with him was some white skinned creatures that were constantly moving unable to stay still even when standing still. Milo couldn't believe it but he recognized him as Lord Sledge and his weird looking minions The Vivixes from "Power Rangers: Dino Charge."

"What do you mean you can't find where the DHI signal came from?!" Sledge shouted angrily at his minions waving his hands around like a Power Rangers character would do on the show. "Then search the area before I lock you all up in the deepest, darkest, most grotesque cell I can find! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Sledge threatened. Shaking his fist at them as they trembled.

Milo moved a little closer but not too close so he wouldn't be noticed, if they were cast members he would be in deep trouble being in the park this late at night.

"I didn't know cast members were up this late?" Milo said to himself. "Talk about progressive workers."

The Vivixes search the area forcing the boy to duck for cover and hide. Then he felt two hands grab him by his arms roughly. "Hey!?" Milo yelled. The two Vivixes dragged the boy over to Sledge, "Let Me go!" The two creatures did let him go as they dropped him to the ground in front of their boss. " Look, I just woke up here...ok..." Milo stuttered trying to explain to Lord Sledge. " I don't mean any trouble! Honest!"

"Quite!" Lord Sledge interrupted yelling. " Tell Me!" He demanded as he snatched up Milo by the throat, which caught the boy completely off guard. " Who sent you!? Are you a spy!? I warn you child I have special place where I can put you to make you talk!"

"No...no I swear... I don't even have any idea what's going on!" Milo answered while gasping for breath.

"Don't lie to me boy!" Sledge threatened as he shook the boy dramatically making Milo dizzy. "What are you talking about?!" Milo told Sledge. This situation was getting weirder and weirder, this worried him "ok Milo you can wake up now." Milo thought to himself.

"Don't vex me!" Sledge got his gun ready to fire as he was getting impatient. "Ya know," a new quit familiar voice spoke. " You leave yourself open to be vexed, Sledge."

"Huh?" Both Lord Sledge and Milo turned to the source. Milo couldn't believe who he saw, it was Finn Whitman. This made Sledge growl in anger, he had heard of Finn before.

"Oh am I?" Sledge asked.

"Yeah see your one problem is that you're too one dimensional," Finn mocked. " Like basically every other Power Ranger villain."

"What!?" Sledge shouted angrily then shook his fists in fury. " I'll show you one dimensional!" Sledge then opened fire at Finn, which he dodged. "Vivixes!" Lord Sledge commanded as he pointed at Finn and Milo in of course a overly dramatic fashion. " Crush! Them!" Right on cue the minions came back flipping and summersaulting over to Finn's direction then all the minions somehow landed perfectly on their feet. "What the heck is going on?" Milo thought to himself. This obviously had to be a dream. Milo soon turned to find The Vivixes jump hurdling towards him that was when he figured it was probably a good time to run for it.

"Oh Crap!" Milo yelled as he took off running from The Vivixes. One of them did a backhand spring and kicked Milo in the back knocking him to the ground. "Alright I'm done playing around." Milo said attempting to get up only to catch a spin kick to the head.

Meanwhile, Finn was fighting Sledge and a couple of his Vivixes, who were flipping in the air. Milo went for Sledge but he slugged the boy giving him a black eye from his armored connected with an airborne Vivix with a fist to its face . Another two Vivix went for some round house kicks but Finn caught their foot one of each of the two, the two Vivixes swatted at him but Finn flipped both of them then jumped up and leap kicked them both in their chests. "Grr what is wrong with you he's just a kid!" Sledge gripped at his goons who were utterly failing to take Finn then swept his foot and took two of The Vivixes feet out from under them. An approaching Vivix backflips towards Milo only for Finn to step in and simply punch him out with one hit. " If you are wondering if this is a dream." Finn told Milo, "It's not.""What?" A confused Milo fired his weapon and Finn tackled the boy down to safety so they could both avoid Sledge's laser gun blast. "Now is probably not the best time for explaining." Finn suggested. "You don't want to be hit by that laser trust me. I learned that..Whoah!.." Sledge fired his gun again making Finn duck. " the hard way." Finn said quickly before springing back into the action. "This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" Milo repeated trying to make since of this whole situation.

"Trust me boy!" Sledge bellowed dramatically. "It's happening! Ha Ha Ha!" The alien bounty hunter fired his laser gun which was powered with the Dark Energem but Milo jumped out of the way and a Vivix gets hit instead."Grah! You idiots always get in the way!" Lord Sledge complained.

Finn disarms Sledge's gun and the two engaged in hand to hand combat. Finn went for a punch but Sledge caught his fist Finn went to use the other fist but Sledge caught that fist to as Lord Sledge beard the weight of his bulky armor down on Finn trying to over power each other. Until Finn head butted his knocking Sledge back.

"You've got to do better than that Sledge," Finn teased which provoked Sledge to throw a punch in anger nearly losing his then had a plan Sledge is easily angered so he had an idea to have Sledge lose his temper so he won't be able to think clearly. Milo thought catching onto what Finn was doing and found it threw a right hand but Finn goes all clear and his fist passed right through Finn like water. "What?! That's impossible!" Lord Sledge said in villain brought his laser gun out and ready and loaded with Energem. "Now! It's time to end this!" Sledge pumped his laser riffle gun. "You filthy human!" The villain was aiming to fire at Finn.

While Milo was hiding he couldn't see the rest of the fight but heard Finn fighting along with some laser blasts presumably from Sledge's gun.

After a while everything went silent until Finn popped back up to talk to Milo. "Alright now let's get somewhere safe where we can talk about what's going on."

Finn turned towards Milo and said," Sorry, that it got a little nasty just then let's just say this was not how I planned us Meeting but, hey it is what is."

Milo just stood and looked at him in awe he was actually talking to a Kingdom Keeper. Milo had heard about those rumors about he and the other Kingdom Keepers had battled and defeated Disney's Villains in during there adventures in the Disney parks, but Milo wasn't sure if they were really or not.

" This can't be real." Milo said trying to reassure himself

" Trust me this is real listen this may feel like a dream but it's not" said Finn. "I've been through this myself my first time crossing over."

Milo stopped him and said " Whoa! Wait crossing over, Sledge? The Vivixes? could you please explain to me what the heck is going on!?"

" Crossing over means that when you go to sleep you wake up in your DHI form which you had auditioned for I know because I've seen the tapes and as for Sledge..." Finn stopped and looked around then back to Milo and said. " let's get some where safer can't risk anyone intercepting our conversation."

Milo and Finn went into Little Bear's jamboree which was empty only the only thing was there was the AA of Little Bear which was shut down for the night. It was almost creepy seeing the animatronic Bear just standing there staring at the two boys. Finn and Milo sat in the back so they can talk.

Finn began to answer Milo's question about the two bullies saying " I assume you know the rumors about The Kingdom Keepers battling The Overtakers or in other words Disney Villains and also defeating them twice. Well you see, those rumors are true and what you just saw with Sledge is proof on it's own. The thing is like the Disney characters, The Nickelodeon characters are real like for example SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner, and even Danny Phantom just to name a few but, there are also the bad ones and they are called The Syndicate, who bear strong resemblance to The Overtakers. just think of any Nick villains that come to your mind like The Shredder,Vlad Plasmas,Plankton and even the more humanized villains like Denzel Crocker. They're all real and they mean business they are looking to pretty much take over the park and wipe out everyone along the way and They cannot have there way that's why you're here Nickelodeon needs protectors like us.

Milo asked "Wait a minute you beat The Overtakers how are The Syndicate any different?" " because a friend of mine that can see the future," Finn began to answer" don't laugh, wrote your name and along with four others and then slash meaning versus The Syndicate and she's never wrong when she sees these things, It has to be you but, we can also help you fight them it's just we can't do this one alone."

" Alright, I'm in Me and the others are apart of this park anyways I know I'm no hero but, I can try, by the way were are the other Kingdom Keepers."

"they are each meeting a member of your team most likely having this same conversation but, for now I'll have to wake you up."

" How are you going to do that."asked Milo. Finn coughed and Jimmy Neutron and Godard came over with some sort of remote

" this I'll take only a second." Said Jimmy, then he pressed the button then everything went black.

Soon after the boy woke up this time in his bedroom. He rubbed his eyes then said " I just met a Kingdom Keeper." But along with that he realized that there was now a war coming along with that meeting. Milo was felt a lump in his throat he was going to have to actually fight he then looked in the bathroom mirror and saw the black eye that Sledge had given him he said to himself " so it wasn't a dream. Oh no, that means I actually do have to fight The Syndicate. If the world depends on it I guess I'll have to."


End file.
